Perturbacja synapsoidalna
by M3n747
Summary: Czasem zdarza się drobny wypadek. Drobniutki. Maleńki zupelnie. Tycityci. Wydawałoby się nic takiego. A tymczasem... robi się niezłe Kongo.


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
Perturbacja synapsoidalna **

Kwatera główna NERV'u. Trwają rozmaite próby i testy z Evami – a właściwie ciągną się dobre pół dnia, z nielicznymi i krótkimi przerwami posiłkowo-toaletowymi. Synchronizacja, koordynacja, kalibracja, regulacja, kalkulacja, weryfikacja, debłędyzacja i totalna fiksacja dają się we znaki wszystkim zaangażowanym w sprawę

MISATO (ziewając potężnie)  
Cholera, Ritsuko, ty to chyba zwyczajnie lubisz, co? Podniecają cię te wszystkie testy, mam rację?

RITSUKO (uśmiechając się nieznacznie i zerkając z ukosa na przyjaciółkę)  
Wierz mi, że nie. Ale wszystkie te testy są nam naprawdę potrzebne. Na dobrą sprawę Evangeliony to wciąż jeden wielki eksperyment. Czegoś tam nie dopatrzymy i cześć, pa pa, nie ma nas.

MISATO  
Niby prawda, ale i tak uważam, że przesadzasz. Nie testowałaś jeszcze chyba tylko wpływu orgazmu na stopień synchronizacji.

RITSUKO (uśmiechając się nieco szerzej, ale wciąż blado)  
Tylko dlatego, że dwie trzecie pilotów z miejsca wyraziłyby swój gwałtowny sprzeciw. A jedna trzecia podjęłaby próbę natychmiastowego utopienia mnie w LCL'u. Ale nie przejmuj się, już kończymy.

MISATO  
Tym lepiej dla ciebie. Asuka pewnie i tak nie omieszka ci wygarnąć.

RITSUKO (zerkając fachowym spojrzeniem na wskaźniki i odczyty)  
Dobra, wystarczy na dziś. Gotowi do wyłączenia systemów?

MAYA (zerkając to na jeden monitor, to na drugi)  
Tak jest.

MAKOTO (przebiegając palcami po klawiaturze)  
Tak jest.

AOBA (odstawiając na bok duży kubek Dr Peppera)  
Tak jest, burrrp!

RITSUKO  
Aoba, ile razy ci powtarzałam, żebyś nie wnosił napojów do pokoju kontrolnego?

AOBA  
Ale kiedy tylko w automacie przed wejściem mogę dostać prawdziwego, nie-dietetycznego Dr Peppera! W sklepach mają tylko tego paskudnego Mr Pibb'a, a każdy wie, że dietetyczny Dr Pepper nie smakuje jak prawdziwy Dr Pe…

PLUSK!

AOBA  
Ups!

Bzzzt! Bzzzzzt!

Wszędzie zapadają egipskie ciemności, słychać charakterystyczny dźwięk wyłączanej maszynerii

RITSUKO  
Aoba, ty kretynie! Jak cię znajdę, to cię uduszę!

MISATO  
Najpierw obowiązek, potem przyjemność, Ritsuko. Trzeba pomyśleć, jak wyciągnąć pilotów z Entry Plug'ów.

Wnętrze jednego z testowych Entry Plug'ów. Wściekła Asuka kopie właz, który jednak ani drgnie

ASUKA  
Otwieraj się! No otwieraj się, verdammt! Mellon! Mellon!

Z powrotem w pokoju kontrolnym

MAKOTO  
A co z zasilaniem? Czemu nie włączyło się awaryjne?

MISATO  
Może to sabotaż?

MAYA  
Szpiedzy przemysłowi?

AOBA  
SEELE coś knuje?

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary – choć i tak nie poprawia mu to widoczności)  
Nie, to po prostu główny bezpiecznik wysiadł. Fuyutsuki, zajmij się zasilaniem absurdalnym.

FUYUTSUKI  
Tak jest.

Fuyutsuki zapala wziętą niewiadomo skąd pochodnię i wychodzi

MAKOTO  
Zasilanie absurdalne? Co to takiego?

RITSUKO  
Opcja bardzo awaryjna. Ale lepiej nie pytaj o to wicekomandora, kiedy wróci.

Pięć minut później, w bliżej nieokreślonym pomieszczeniu gdzieś w kwaterze głównej NERV'u. Fuyutsuki podchodzi do wielkiej, masywnej i dziwnie wyglądającej maszyny, chwyta za wystającą z boku korbę i zaczyna kręcić nią jak dziki

Pokój kontrolny. Na powrót włączają się światła, komputery i automat z napojami. Aoba stara się nie przecinać linii wzroku Ritsuko

RITSUKO  
Świetnie, jest prąd. Wyciągnijcie migiem pilotów z ich Entry Plug'ów. A ty, Aoba, leć wymienić bezpiecznik, to się chociaż częściowo zrehabilitujesz.

AOBA  
Już pędzę.

Aoba bierze zapasowy bezpiecznik i pędem opuszcza pokój – opierając się po drodze pokusie kupienia jeszcze jednego Dr Peppera

MISATO  
Dobra, otworzyć Plug'i!

Techniczni otwierają Entry Plug'i, z których wychodzą Shinji i Asuka

ASUKA  
Ja się chyba zacznę przyzwyczajać. Będę zabierać do Entry Plug'u latarkę.

SHINJI  
Do licha, to już drugi raz! Ten pierwszy chyba niczego was nie nauczył! Co tym razem się stało?

RITSUKO  
To Aoba. Wylał Dr Peppera na konsoletę i wszystko szlag trafił.

ASUKA  
Coś zostało?

RITSUKO  
Na szczęście tak. Wygląda na to, że poszły tylko mniej istotne obwody.

ASUKA  
Nie, czy zostało coś z napoju?

Wszyscy w pokoju zaliczają glebę

RITSUKO (zbierając się z ziemi)  
Niestety, wszystko wylał.

ASUKA  
Trudno, sam kupię.

SHINJI (kończąc wycieranie ręcznikiem LCL'u z twarzy i spoglądając na Asukę)  
O, kiedy wstawiliście tu lustro?

ASUKA (zerkając na Shinji'ego)  
A faktycznie, mógłbym zapytać o to samo?

Ekipa spogląda po sobie zdziwiona

MISATO (drapiąc się z zafrapowaniem po głowie)  
Eee… tu nie ma lustra. Jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz, Shinji?

ASUKA  
Jasne, że dobrze się czuję, czemu?

MISATO (z wyrazem kompletnego niezrozumienia na twarzy)  
Eee… Asuka?

SHINJI  
Tak?

Wszyscy spoglądają na siebie kompletnie pogubieni. Asuka przygląda się uważnie Shinji'emu i vice versa. Shinji ostrożnie dotyka palcem ramienia Asuki

SHINJI  
AAAAA! Scheiße, on ma moje ciało! Jak to możliwe!

ASUKA (żałośnie, oglądając swoją dłoń z obu stron)  
Nie no, to już gruba przesada! Czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłem?

RITSUKO  
Zaraz, zaraz, jeżeli dobrze rozumiem…

MISATO (przeskakując wzrokiem od jednego Dziecka do drugiego)  
Zamieniliście się osobowościami?

MAKOTO  
O rany, ale numer…

Do pokoju wchodzą Aoba i Fuyutsuki – ten drugi zgięty wpół i zziajany niczym chomik-rekordzista po wyjęciu z kołowrotka

AOBA (uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha)  
Wymieniłem bezpiecznik i poszedłem po wicekomandora! Faktycznie, absurdalny pomysł z tą korbą.

RITSUKO (mierząc Aobę piorunującym spojrzeniem)  
AOBA, TY KRETYNIE! COŚ TY NAROBIŁ!

AOBA (zdziwiony)  
A co, miał kręcić dalej?

RITSUKO  
Nie o tym mówię! O tym mówię!

Ritsuko wskazuje palcem na dwójkę zdezorientowanych pilotów

AOBA  
Hę? Co z nimi?

Ritsuko szybko wyjaśnia Aobie sytuację, nie szczędząc mu przy tym złośliwych epitetów

AOBA  
O rany, ale numer…

RITSUKO  
Lepiej dla ciebie, żeby udało nam się coś z tym zrobić, albo rzucę cię wierzycielom na pożarcie!

FUYUTSUKI (siadając na krześle, wciąż ciężko dysząc)  
Aoba… bądź człowiekiem… daj pić…

AOBA  
Może być Dr Pepper?

RITSUKO  
NIE!

AOBA  
No dobrze, już dobrze. Soku przyniosę.

Aoba wychodzi

FUYUTSUKI  
A gdzie… podział się… komandor Ikari?

ASUK  
No właśnie, gdzie jest mój ojciec? Nie widziałem go, odkąd nas wypuściliście.

SHINJIA (rozglądając się)  
Za biurkiem leży. Widzę jego nogę.

MISATO  
Zemdlał z wrażenia. W sumie się nie dziwię. Jego syn jest dziewczyną.

ASUK  
Może mi pani o tym nie przypominać? I bez tego okropnie się czuję.

SHINJIA (z mściwym uśmiechem na twarzy)  
Pewnie dlatego, że mi się okres zbliża.

ASUK (robiąc przerażoną minę, typową dla Asuki postawionej w podobnej sytuacji)  
COOO!

Wchodzi Aoba, niosący dwie puszki soku

AOBA  
Przyniosłem sok! Woli pan jabłkowy czy pomarańczowy?

ASUK (mierząc Aobę piorunującym spojrzeniem)  
AOBA, TY KRETYNIE! COŚ TY NAROBIŁ!

AOBA (podając Fuyutsuki'emu puszkę)  
No co? O co znowu chodzi?

Asuk nie odpowiada, tylko miota pod nosem zduszone przekleństwa, których nie powstydziłby się sam Czarnobrody

AOBA (do Misato)  
A jego co ugryzło?

MISATO (ściszonym głosem)  
Później ci wyjaśnię.

FUYUTSUKI  
Nie chciałbym nic mówić, ale może byśmy tak ocucili komandora, co? Dzięki za sok, Aoba.

MISATO  
Ehehe, faktycznie, całkiem o nim zapomniałam. Dzieci – umyjcie się i przebierzcie. My się zajmiemy komandorem, może tym razem nie odjedzie.

ASUK (kierując się w stronę wyjścia)  
No dobra, nic tu po nas.

SHINJIA  
Ej ej ej, chwileczkę! Mowy nie ma!

MISATO  
O co chodzi?

SHINJIA  
Ten zboczeniec ma się myć w moim ciele? Po moim trupie!

ASUK (pod nosem)  
Da się załatwić.

MISATO (z uśmiechem)  
Och, nie przesadzaj. Pomyśl o zaletach _twojej sytuacji_, hehehe.

SHINJIA  
Nie sądzę, abym mogła dostrzec jakąś _dużą_ zaletę.

ASUK (z urazą)  
Ej, no, aż tak źle nie jest!

SHINJIA (z niechęcią)  
No dobra, niech już będzie. Ale masz zamknąć oczy, jasne?

ASUK  
Jasne, Asuka, jaaasne…

Następnego dnia w mieszkaniu Misato, wczesne popołudnie. Shinjia i Asuk siedzą w pokoju, prawiąc sobie nawzajem wszelakie złośliwości, zaś Misato szykuje się do wyjścia do NERV'u

SHINJIA  
Wiesz, ty to nawet jako kobieta jesteś idiotą.

ASUK  
Ale za to nareszcie wiem, czemu masz taki paskudny charakter. To przez te twoje rude włosy. Zetnę je i będzie spokój.

SHINJIA  
Rusz je tylko, a znajdę jakiegoś rabina i dam się obrzezać!

ASUK  
Jasne, akurat pozwolisz, żeby cię jakiś stary facet w jarmułce macał.

Wtem rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi

MISATO  
Ja otworzę.

Misato otwiera drzwi. Do środka wchodzi Kaji

KAJI (wchodząc do pokoju)  
Cześć dzieciaki! Fuyutsuki powiedział, że mieliście wczoraj jakiś wypadek. Wszystko w porządku?

Shinjia rzuca się Kaji'emu na ramię

SHINJIA (słodkim głosem, jak to zwykle do Kaji'ego)  
Oooch, panie Kaji, to było okropne! Wszystko przez tego durnego Aobę, wylał napój na konsoletę i niech pan tylko spojrzy, co się porobiło!

KAJI (z ostrożnym dystansem)  
Eee, niech zgadnę, Shinji… Zmieniła ci się orientacja?

Asuk zaczyna tarzać się ze śmiechu po podłodze, Shinjia odskakuje do tyłu jak oparzona

SHINJIA (do Asuka, przybierając na twarzy kolor dojrzałego maczka polnego)  
Nawet nie myśl o głupim komentarzu, albo tak mocno kopnę ten twój shintoistyczny tyłek, że przejdziesz na buddyzm!

MISATO (wzdychając)  
To ja może wyjaśnię…

Misato wyjaśnia

KAJI (z szerokim uśmiechem)  
No to macie wesoło. A swoją drogą to się dziwię, że Ritsuko nie chciała przeprowadzić jakichś dodatkowych testów.

MISATO  
Chciała, ale udało mi się jej to wyperswadować.

Przeskok akcji, gabinet dr Akagi w kwaterze NERV'u. Ritsuko miota się przywiązana do krzesła, usiłując wypluć knebel; na klamce wisi wywieszka „Nie przeszkadzać – trwają testy". Powrót do mieszkania Misato

KAJI  
W sumie racja, dobrze im zrobi, jak odpoczną sobie dzień czy dwa.

Do pokoju wbiega Pen Pen

KAJI  
O, Pen Pen! Jedyny normalny w tym domu, hehe. Sie masz, mały.

MISATO  
Że jak! A ja to co niby?

KAJI (klepiąc Pen Pena po głowie)  
Ty wymagasz dodatkowych wyjaśnień.

MISATO (podwijając rękawy i robiąc groźną minę)  
Bo jak ja ci zaraz…!

KAJI  
No już, spokojnie, pokłócimy się w drodze do pracy. Na razie, dzieciaki!

Kaji i Misato wychodzą, mijając się w drzwiach z Touji'm i Kensuke

KENSUKE (machając na przywitanie)  
Cześć ludzie! Nie było was dzisiaj, więc nauczyciel poprosił nas, żebyśmy wam przynieśli materiały z lekcji.

Kensuke daje Shinji i Asukowi materiały

ASUK  
Dzięki.

KENSUKE (do siebie, z radosnym niedowierzaniem)  
Podziękowała mi! Może się ze mną umówi?

TOUJI (spoglądając w stronę drzwi)  
Gdzie szła Misato?

ASUK (przeglądając otrzymane papiery)  
Do NERV'u, głowić się nad problemami.

TOUJI (siadając)  
Trudno, zaczekamy.

SHINJIA  
Na co?

TOUJI i KENSUKE (w radosnym unisono)  
Na Misato!

ASUK (wzdychając)  
Było do przewidzenia…

KENSUKE  
No to jak, Touji, obrabiamy lodówkę?

TOUJI  
Jasne. Mam nowy przepis na potrawkę z czegokolwiek. Byleby był ryż i dużo czosnku.

Touji zaczyna wybebeszać lodówkę

ASUK  
Hej, momencik! Macie zamiar siedzieć tu i się obżerać?

KENSUKE  
Nie bój żaby, wszystko odkupimy.

TOUJI (przyglądając się krytycznie zawartości lodówki)  
Dobrze gada. Nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko, żeby potrawka była na piwie?

SHINJIA  
To ponad moje nerwy! Jak wam furia Misato niestraszna, to się tu rządźcie. Ja idę do Hikari!

Shinjia wychodzi, możliwie najbardziej ostentacyjnie

KENSUKE  
Co mu się stało?

ASUK  
To trochę zawiła sprawa.

Asuk rozwija sprawę przed oczami Touji'ego i Kensuke

KENSUKE  
O rany, poważnie gadasz?

ASUK (kiwając powoli głową)  
Tak poważnie, jak się tylko da.

TOUJI (wstawiając na gaz patelnię z ryżem, kosmiczną ilością czosnku, jakimiś warzywami, bliżej nieokreślonym mięsem i zawartością trzech czwartych puszki piwa – byłaby cała, ale trzeba było spróbować, czy się nadaje)  
No to już, Shinji, czego jeszcze czekasz?

ASUK (ze zdziwieniem rozlewającym się po twarzy)  
Hę? O co ci niby chodzi?

TOUJI (mieszając potrawkę łyżką, zmniejszając nieco ogień i dodając trochę przypraw)  
No jak to o co? Pokazuj, co tam masz!

KENSUKE (entuzjastycznie podchwytując pomysł)  
No właśnie! Asuka i tak się nie dowie, a to jedyna szansa! Ach, zawsze o tym marzyłem…

ASUK (z osobliwym połączeniem zaskoczenia i przerażenia, doprawionym szczyptą niedowierzania, wstrząśniętym, nie mieszanym)  
COOO!

KENSUKE (z perswazją w głosie)  
No już, nie daj się prosić! Ty sobie korzystasz z okazji w najlepsze, a nam żałujesz?

ASUK (pukając się w czoło z prędkością światła, a przynajmniej dźwięku – bo jak na razie o prędkości zapachu światłym ludziom nauki absolutnie nic nie wiadomo)  
Ocipiałeś!

TOUJI  
To _ty_ tutaj ocipiałeś, nie zapominaj.

KENSUKE  
Właśnie! No już, dawaj, stary, bez szemrania.

ASUK (kręcąc głową z rezygnacją)  
Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteście zboczeni. Dobra, niech wam będzie. Ale tylko raz i krótko.

Asuk zsuwa górną część sukienki. Touji i Kensuke wywalają gały, jakby ich życie od tego zależało i padają bez zmysłów na podłogę, obficie chlapiąc hemoglobiną z nosów, co przyprawia wszystkie okoliczne wampiry o niejakie poruszenie. Asuk przywraca przyodziewek do stanu wyjściowego

KENSUKE (wracając do świadomości i przykładając do nosa chusteczkę)  
O rany, to było mocne! Naprawdę coś! Będę to pamiętał do końca życia!

TOUJI (częstując się chusteczką z zasobów Kensuke)  
Święte słowa, bracie, święte słowa…

KENSUKE (zerkając na Touji'ego)  
Ale wiesz, tak sobie właśnie myślę…

TOUJI (zerkając na Kensuke)  
Taaak, ja sobie też tak sobie myślę…

KENSUKE (chwytając swoją nieodłączną kamerę)  
TRZYMAJ GO!

Raczej dłuższy czas później. Touji i Kensuke dziarsko pałaszują resztę odgrzewanej potrawki, zapijając ją puszką Yebisu, podczas gdy śmiertelnie obrażony na kolegów Asuk zadowala się własnoręcznie zalanym błyskawicznym ramenem

TOUJI (wydłubując kawałek czegoś spomiędzy zębów)  
Oj, przestań się boczyć. Wyobraź sobie, jaką Asuka miałaby minę, gdyby się dowiedziała, to od razu ci się polepszy.

Asuk wyobraża sobie rzeczoną minę i robi mu się jeszcze gorzej

KENSUKE  
Zrozum, Shinji, to była idealna okazja. Postaw się w naszej sytuacji. No i pomyśl tylko, jaką furorę ta taśma zrobi w szkole!

ASUK (ponuro)  
Obaj jesteście do niczego.

Wtem otwierają się drzwi i wchodzi Misato

MISATO  
Dzień dobry, chłopcy. Widzę, że się rozgościliście.

KENSUKE i TOUJI (w radosnym unisono)  
Dzień dobry, pani Misato! Proszę się nie martwić, odkupimy wszystko, co zjedliśmy! I pozmywamy!

MISATO (wyjmując z lodówki puszkę Yebisu)  
Ależ nie musicie, czujcie się zaproszeni. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie braliście mięsa ani warzyw. Od dawna są przeterminowane.

Kensuke robi się cały zielony, niczym zadowolona z życia żaba

TOUJI (szeptem, do Kensuke)  
Dlatego właśnie należy dawać dużo czosnku. Masakruje wszystko, co niechciane.

Kensuke robi się sinopopielaty, co oznacza, że nieco mu się polepsza, spogląda dziwnym wzrokiem na Touji'ego i duszkiem dopija resztę zawartości puszki – czyli jakąś niecałą połowę

TOUJI (wstając)  
No dobrze, to my już pójdziemy. Dziękujemy za wyrozumiałość, pani Misato. Na razie Shinji.

KENSUKE (już tylko nieco blady, trzymając kamerę jak największy skarb)  
Do widzenia, pani Misato. Cześć Shinji.

ASUK (odwracając głowę z urazą)  
Hmpf!

Touji i Kensuke wychodzą

MISATO (wychylając łyczek z puszki)  
A ty co taki nie w sosie, co?

ASUK (burkliwym tonem)  
Okres mi się zbliża.

MISATO (niefrasobliwie)  
Och, da radę przeżyć. Pociesz się myślą, że nie będziesz tkwił w ciele Asuki bez końca.

ASUK (zgryźliwie)  
Zaledwie do śmierci, tak?

MISATO  
Bez przesadyzmu, Shinji. Coś wymyślimy, może nawet całkiem niedługo. Postaramy się.

ASUK  
To dr Akagi na nic jeszcze nie wpadła?

MISATO (z drobnym uśmiechem)  
Och, ostatnio Ritsuko była nieco zbyt skrępowana, by poruszyć tę kwestię. Ale spokojnie, wszystko skończy się pomyślnie. A tak swoją drogą, to gdzie jest Asuka?

ASUK  
Poszła do Hikari. Chyba nie odpowiada jej kuchnia Touji'ego.

Asuk spogląda z odrazą na puste talerze. Jakaś zbłąkana mucha wlatuje nieopatrznie w opary czosnku i momentalnie pada trupem

ASUK (do siebie)  
Jakim cudem ci dwaj wyszli z tego z życiem?

MISATO  
Jutro wszyscy solidnie bierzemy się za znalezienie sposobu na przywrócenie was do normalności. Może nawet wieczorem będziecie na powrót sobą.

ASUK  
Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie nic dziwnego. Jak tak sobie pomyślę o różnych możliwościach, to się nagle zaczynam bać.

MISATO (z uśmiechem)  
Nie dramatyzuj, nie będzie tak źle. W najgorszym wypadku przeszczepimy wam mózgi.

ASUK  
COOO!

MISATO (szczerząc zęby)  
Hehehe, żebyś ty swoją minę widział! Nie bój nic, będzie dobrze.

ASUK (wzdychając)  
Ilekroć pani to mówi, zaczynam się poważnie zastanawiać nad napisaniem testamentu.

MISATO  
Obiecuję ci, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby. A nawet jeśli, to co najwyżej podyktujesz treść swojej ostatniej woli przez medium. No, a teraz już do łóżka, lepiej będzie, jak się solidnie wyśpisz. Ja pozmywam.

ASUK (zmierzając w stronę swojego pokoju)  
Nawet pani nie wie, na co się naraża. Spisanie testamentu przed zmywaniem nie byłoby takie głupie. Dobranoc, o ile w danej sytuacji mogę tak powiedzieć.

Asuk znika w swym pokoju. Misato ostrożnie wącha jeden z talerzy i pada ścięta z nóg na kanapę

Następnego dnia w kwaterze NERV'u, późnym przedpołudniem. Wszyscy zainteresowani siedzą w jakimś rzadziej używanym pokoju na uboczu

ASUK  
No i jak, wymyśliliście coś?

RITSUKO  
Może nie tyle wymyśliliśmy, ile mamy kilka pomysłów, które chcemy wypróbować. Kaji znalazł jakichś ludzi, którzy jego zdaniem są w stanie coś zdziałać.

MISATO  
Kaji ich znalazł? Zaczynam się bać. Pamiętacie ostatnie dwa razy, jak kogoś przyprowadził?

KAJI  
Znowu zaczynasz! Zaczekaj, a nuż coś z tego wyjdzie.

SHINJIA (zniecierpliwiona)  
No dobra, kogo tam macie? Dawajcie szybko, nie chcę tu cały dzień sterczeć.

Kaji wychodzi na chwilkę z pokoju, po czym wraca z wysokim, postawnym Indianinem, ubranym w bizonie skóry, z imponującym pióropuszem, plemiennymi tatuażami na ramionach oraz dziwnymi wzorami wymalowanymi na twarzy

KAJI (wykonując prezentujący ruch ręką)  
Poznajcie – oto Nocny Wilk, wódz indiańskiego plemienia Komanczów z Ameryki Północnej.

SHINJIA (do siebie)  
No przecież, że nie z Indii.

NOCNY WILK  
Witać plemię Żółtych Skór. Ja być Nocny Wilk, wódz Komanczów. Ja pomóc. Wy się położyć.

Shinjia i Asuk wymieniają zdziwione spojrzenia, ale decydują się nie sprzeciwiać, tym bardziej, że za pasem wodza dostrzegają solidny tomahawk, i grzecznie kładą się na leżankach

NOCNY WILK  
Wy leżeć spokojnie i przegnać złe myśli. Obrócić głowy prawe ucho do góra.

Indianin wkłada w uszy pilotów podłużne rurki z pszczelego wosku i podpala je na końcach, skrzesawszy uprzednio ogień. Załoga NERV'u spogląda po sobie z brakiem jakiegokolwiek zrozumienia dla metod czerwonoskórego

NOCNY WILK (przytrzymując woskowe rurki w pionie)  
Ja odprawić modły do Wielki Duch, aby przegnać złe siły z wasze ciała.

Nocny Wilk zaczyna wznosić swoje lokalne modły do sobie tylko znanych bóstw w kompletnie niezrozumiałym dla innych języku. Trwa to dłuższy czas, podczas którego pokryte wzorami, szlachetne oblicze wodza Komanczów przybiera wyraz religijnej ekstazy. Słowa Indianina stają się coraz szybsze i głośniejsze

NOCNY WILK (jak wyżej)  
Oooohmmma oooohmmma ooohmmma, mahaabi ha bihanna imata taba! Tabata ma ibata haba! Habatta aba ma haba ataba! Awata ha bawta ha bata! Tawama ba hataba wata bana! A taba wa taba! Ha bana ta maba hata! Tabama haba! Ooohma ta bata ma! Ooo taba wa! Ooo tamata bana wa! O kurwa! Parzyć!

Nocny Wilk podskakuje z dzikim wrzaskiem, godnym atakującego jaguara, a przynajmniej pantery, po czym zaczyna potężnie dmuchać na swe przypalone palce

FUYUTSUKI  
Khem, tak, prawda… Dziękujemy, wodzu, będziemy w kontakcie. Howgh!

Nocny Wilk wychodzi, ssąc palce i czyniąc uwagi na temat prowadzenia się matek japońskich

MISATO (półgębkiem, do Kaji'ego)  
Jeden do zera.

RITSUKO (spoglądając z troską na Dzieci)  
Czy, eee… czujecie jakąś różnicę?

ASUK  
Tak. Lepiej słyszę.

SHINJIA  
Ja też. I chyba zainteresuję się szamanizmem.

RITSUKO (wzdychając)  
Kaji, dawaj następnego.

Kaji ponownie wychodzi na moment i wraca ze starym, całkiem siwym Chińczykiem o długich włosach i brodzie, ubranym w tradycyjny sposób

KAJI (wykonując ten sam prezentujący ruch ręką, co poprzednio)  
Poznajcie – oto Xiao Xiang, chiński mistrz akupunktury, bardzo ceniony w swoim kraju.

XIAO XIANG (po chińsku, ale za to z napisami, uśmiechając się dobrodusznie)  
Witajcie, drodzy przyjaciele. Jestem Xiao Xiang z Chin, mistrz akupunktury. Proszę, rozdziejcie się i połóżcie.

Asuk i Shinji spoglądają po sobie, ale grzecznie wypełniają polecenie, jako że Xiao Xiang ładnie prosi

XIAO XIANG (fachowym ruchem wbijając kilka igieł w sobie tylko znane sekretne punkty na ciałach pacjentów)  
Leżcie spokojnie i oczyśćcie swe umysły, Xiao Xiang wam pomoże. Tak, teraz Xiao poprawi wam wydolność nerek, a potem wbije igły w punkty zwiększające bystrość umysłu i szacunek dla starszych.

FUYUTSUKI (spoglądając z zainteresowaniem na tradycyjne ubranie Xiao)  
Sądząc po pańskim ubraniu z najlepszego chińskiego jedwabiu, musi pan być bogatym człowiekiem, prawda?

XIAO XIANG  
O tak, Xiao Xiang ma dużo pieniędzy, bardzo dużo pieniędzy. Xiao jest jednym z najbogatszych Chińczyków.

FUYUTSUKI  
Musi zatem być duże zapotrzebowanie na usługi mistrza akupunktury?

XIAO XIANG (rozmasowując ramiona Dzieci przed wbiciem kolejnych igieł)  
Nie nie, Xiao zbił fortunę dzięki budce z chińskim żarciem na Bronksie.

GENDOU (ze złośliwym uśmiechem, częściowo skrywanym przez brodę)  
Smazony ryz?

XIAO XIANG (wbijając pilotom po igle w punkt odpowiadający za apetyt na chińszczyznę)  
Mówi się „smażony ryż", wazniaku!

GENDOU (niewinnie)  
No przecież mówię.

ASUK (z zaciekawieniem)  
A czy daje pan do ryżu dużo czosnku?

XIAO XIANG (podskakując jakby go piorun strzelił)  
CO! Czosnek do ryżu! Bluźnierstwo! Tak jadają tylko dzicy barbarzyńcy i biedni studenci z Europy Wschodniej! AAAAA!

W swoim wzburzeniu Xiao Xiang przypadkowo wbija sobie jedną z igieł w czubek palca

XIAO XIANG (patrząc na rzeczoną igłę przerażonym wzrokiem)  
NIE! Tylko nie to! Tylko nie Sekretny Punkt Błękitnego Smoka Niebios, Który Jest Manifestacją Boga Losu! Nie…

Xiao Xiang pada nieprzytomny na nos

MISATO  
No i tyle jeśli chodzi o niego. Niech go ktoś wyniesie. I nie wyciągajcie mu tej igły, bo się jeszcze obudzi.

Kaji i Fuyutsuki wespół wynoszą Xiao Xiang'a. Kaji, korzystając z okazji, ukradkiem wbija Chińczykowi igłę w pośladek, przypadkiem trafiając w Sekretny Punkt Uwielbienia Dla Tradycyjnej Kuchni Bawarskiej. Pozbywszy się balastu oboje wracają do Punktu Wyjścia, czyli do pokoju, który przed chwilą opuścili

MISATO (wyciągając ostatnie igły z pleców Asuka)  
Wielu ich tam jeszcze czeka?

KAJI  
Jeszcze tylko jeden. Już po niego lecę.

Kaji wychodzi, by po paru chwilkach wrócić z czarnowłosym, kędzierzawym facetem o nieco dzikim, przewiercającym spojrzeniu bardzo ciemnych oczu, ubranym całkowicie na czarno

KAJI (powtarzając wiadomy ruch wiadomą kończyną)  
Poznajcie – oto Jurij Wasilcow, rosyjski hipnotyzer. Szczyci się najniższą ilością samobójstw wśród swoich klientów spośród wszystkich hipnotyzerów z rodzinnych stron.

JURIJ WASILCOW  
_Zdrastwujcie_, jestem Jurij Wasilcow, hipnotyzer z Władywostoku w _Rassiji_. Usiądźcie wygodnie, _da_, już biorę się do roboty.

Shinjia i Asuk spoglądają po sobie z wiele mówiącym spojrzeniem ale grzecznie siadają, mając na względzie, że to już ostatnie indywiduum, które się za nich bierze

JURIJ WASILCOW  
_Da_, usiądźcie wygodnie i odprężcie się. Teraz patrzcie na mój złoty zegarek, _da_, skoncentrujcie się na nim, _da_? Żebyście wiedzieli, ile mnie ten zegarek kosztował – nawet sam Borys Miedwiediew takiego nie ma, _da_!

FUYUTSUKI  
Do rzeczy proszę, panie Wasilcow.

JURIJ WASILCOW (zaczynając machać zegarkiem przed oczami Shinji i Asuka)  
Ach _da_, oczywiście. Khem, khem… Patrzcie na zegarek, _da_, skoncentrujcie się na nim. _Adin… dwa… tri… czetyrie…_

ASUK  
Co pan liczy?

JURIJ WASILCOW  
Liczę, bo tak trzeba, _da_? Wszyscy nasi hipnotyzerzy tak robią, _panimajesz_? Zacznijmy jeszcze raz.

Jurij wznawia machanie zegarkiem, spoglądając swym przewiercającym wzrokiem w oczy Dzieci – co jest o tyle godne uwagi, iż lewym okiem patrzy w oboje oczu Asuka, prawym zaś wślepia się w ślepia Shinji

JURIJ WASILCOW (hipnotyzującym głosem)  
_Adin… dwa… tri… czetyrie…_ Robicie się senni, bardzo senni, powieki wam opadają…

SHINJIA  
Ależ wcale nie jesteśmy senni!

JURIJ WASILCEW  
Nie przerywaj mi! Skup się, _da_? Jeszcze raz. _Adin… dwa… tri… czetyrie…_ Jesteście w mojej mocy, jesteście posłuszni mojej woli! Jesteście w mojej mocy!

ASUK  
Ładny zegarek, wie pan?

JURIJ WASILCEW  
Nie przerywaj! Skup się, _da_? Skup się! Od nowa! _Adin… dwa… tri… czetyrie…_ Jesteście mi posłuszni! Powtarzajcie: „jestem ci posłuszny"!

SHINJIA (z oburzeniem)  
Nie mów do mnie „cipo"!

JURIJ WASILCEW  
Cicho bądź! Rób jak mówię, _da_! Jeszcze raz! _Adin_! _Dwa_! _Tri_! _Czetyrie_! Jesteście w mojej mocy! Powtarzajcie: „jestem w twojej mocy"!

SHINJIA i ASUK  
Jesteś w mojej mocy, jesteś w mojej mocy!

JURIJ WASILCEW  
Właśnie! Powtarzajcie! _Adin, dwa, tri, czetyrie_! Jestem w waszej mocy, jestem w waszej mocy! Jestem w wa…

Jurij zastyga bez ruchu z otwartymi ustami. Źrenice oczu zamieniają mu się w czarne spirale, kręcące się w przeciwne strony. Shinji i Asuka spoglądają zdziwieni to na siebie, to na Jurija

MISATO  
To chyba wyczerpuje pulę dziwaków na dzień dzisiejszy.

KAJI i FUYUTSUKI (ofiarnie)  
Wyniesiemy go.

RITSUKO  
Nie trzeba. Khem, khem… JURIJ! NAKAZUJĘ CI! Zamieć podłogę na korytarzach! Wynieś śmieci! Rozwieś pranie!

JURIJ WASILCEW (monotonnym głosem, wstając sztywno z krzesła)  
Muszę zamieść podłogę… muszę zamieść podłogę…

Jurij wychodzi niespiesznym krokiem

MISATO  
No to _da swidania_, Jurij. Trzeba wymyślić coś innego, bo ci twoi popaprańcy wiele nie pomogli, Kaji.

KAJI  
Bez obaw, znajdę kogoś, kto im pomoże.

ASUK (spoglądając z obawą na Kaji'ego)  
Nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko, jeżeli nie przyjdziemy?

MISATO  
Przyjdziecie, przyjdziecie. Ale Kaji już nikogo nie będzie przyprowadzał.

ASUK  
No to chyba że tak.

Następnego dnia, w bibliotece NERV'u. Shinjia, Asuk, Rei, Misato i Kaji siedzą obłożeni opasłymi tomiszczami o przydługich tytułach i niemożebnie nudnej zawartości, usiłując znaleźć w nich jakąś wskazówkę, co do metody rozwiązania problemu, w który tak nieopatrznie im się wdepnęło

SHINJIA (z ziewnięciem wywołującym u Asuka niezmierzony podziw dla możliwości ludzkiego ciała)  
Ja protestuję! To nieludzkie, trzymać nas tutaj i zmuszać do czytania jakichś przedpotopowych bzdur! To gorsze od transmisji z obrad sejmu!

MISATO (z nosem w „Magiji w teorii i praktyce")  
A co, wolisz zostać w ciele Shinji'ego?

SHINJIA (głośno zamykając „Teorię magiji praktycznej")  
Nie! Ale to zbyt wiele!

ASUK (zmęczonym spojrzeniem przebiegając linijki tekstu „Praktyki magiji teoretycznej")  
Ja też chciałbym wrócić do siebie, ale muszę się z Asuką zgodzić. To przesada.

REI (cierpliwie czytając „Magiję teoretycznie praktyczną")  
Do wielkiego wąską ścieżką.

KAJI (biorąc z półki „Magiję praktycznie teoretyczną")  
Rei ma rację. Zaciśnijcie zęby i jakoś wytrwajcie. My też wolelibyśmy siedzieć teraz przy piwku, a nie bawić się w średniowiecznych kopistów.

Shinjia z cierpieniem w oczach spogląda na piętrzący się na jej stoliku stos ksiąg, na którym leżą: „Teoria praktycznej magiji", „Magija praktycznej teorii", „Teoretyczna praktyczność magiji", „Praktyczna teoria magiji" oraz „Magija praktykowana teoretycznie"

ASUK (zabierając się za „Wielką Księgę Fanfików, Które Napisano Nie Bez Podstaw I Nie Bez Przyczyny")  
O, tutaj jest coś ciekawego!

SHINJIA (z ożywieniem)  
Co tam masz?

ASUK  
Piszą tutaj o jakimś chłopaku, którego dusza w wyniku wypadku trafiła do ciała pewnej dziewczyny.

SHINJIA (z zainteresowaniem)  
I co, i co?

ASUK (przebiegając tekst wzrokiem)  
No i mieli wesoło… blablabla… ona zaczęła się ciskać… blablabla… on okazał się być wielkim zmutowanym kartoflem z Alfa Centauri… a nie, sory, kartki się skleiły… no i się okazało, że aby odzyskać duszę…

SHINJIA (niecierpliwie)  
No co, co? Powiedz wreszcie!

ASUK (tonem, jakim mówi się „I żyli długo i szczęśliwie")  
… to on ją musi pocałować.

SHINJIA (z wyrazem kompletnego zaskoczenia)  
CO! Co za bzdury tam wypisują!

ASUK (otwierając książkę na fanfiku o zmutowanym kartoflu z Alfa Centauri)  
Pretensje do autora, nie do mnie.

SHINJIA (widząc że Misato otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć)  
Nie, Misato! Nie zamierzam próbować! W życiu go nie pocałuję, choćbym się nawet miała zanudzić na śmierć!

MISATO (wzruszając ramionami)  
Jak uważasz, to pewnie faktycznie jakaś bujda. Pocałunek przywracający duszę na właściwe dla niej miejsce? Też coś.

KAJI  
Skąd ta pewność? Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. A tak swoją drogą, to coś mi duszno…

MISATO (gniewnie)  
Nie, Kaji! Nie wkręcaj, mowy nie ma, żebym cię pocałowała!

KAJI  
Ależ nie, chodzi mi o to, że przydałoby się tutaj nieco świeżego powietrza wpuścić.

MISATO (ździebko zmieszana)  
Aha… No dobra, włączę klimatyzację.

ASUK (wstając)  
Ja to zrobię. Mam bliżej, a poza tym jak teraz nie wstanę i nie rozprostuję kości, to do końca życia będę chodzić jak mistrz kazaczok.

Asuk wstaje i przeciąga się niczym rozespany tygrys, niezamierzenie powodując tym samym niemały wytrzeszcz oczu u Kaji'ego. Następnie, ostrożnie lawirując między stosami ksiąg na podłodze, podchodzi do ściany, nastawia klimatyzację i zaczyna kierować się z powrotem. Niestety w połowie drogi potyka się o stos dziesięciu tomów „Obrazkowej historii historii obrazkowych" i wykłada się jak długi, po drodze ku przeznaczeniu chwytając ramię Shinji w naiwnej nadziei utrzymania równowagi. Robi się niezłe Kongo, Asuk z hukiem pada na plecy, Shinjia zaś ląduje okrakiem na Asuku do wtóru walących się wokół zbiorów mądrych słów. Shinji na głowę spada oprawiony w grubą, mocną i wyjątkowo twardą okładkę egzemplarz „Leczenia urazów głowy"; pod wpływem walnięcia w potylicę Shinji wymyka się poczucie rzeczywistości, efektem czego pada płasko na Asuka, incydentalnie trafiając ustami w jego wargi. Upływa namiętna chwilka, po której obaj piloci zaczynają gramolić się na nogi, najwyraźniej z powodu zamieszania nie zwróciwszy należytej uwagi na oczywiste

SHINJIA (usiłując stać pionowo)  
Ożesz… Żądam urlopu, gdy to wszystko się skończy…

ASUK (rozcierając kształtny zadek)  
Scheiße, meine Kopf… Es tut so weh…

Wszyscy zaczynają spoglądać po sobie ze zdumieniem

MISATO  
Shinji, Asuka, czy mi się wydaje, czy…?

SHINJIA (oglądając swoją fizyczną formę)  
Wróciliśmy!

ASUK (przeglądając się w wazonie z jakimś nieszczęśliwie wyglądającym kwiatkiem)  
Sieg heil!

SHINJI  
Ale jak? Co takiego się stało?

MISATO (zaskoczona)  
Jak to? Nie wiecie?

ASUKA  
No przecież jakbyśmy wiedzieli, to byśmy się nie pytali.

KAJI (mając w pamięci uwagę Asuki na temat całowania Shinji'ego)  
My też pojęcia nie mamy. Może to przez to walnięcie w głowę? Hehehe…

SHINJI (radośnie)  
No, nic to. Ważne, że się udało. Wynośmy się stąd.

ASUKA  
Właśnie! I tak chyba przez dobry tydzień będą mi się książki śniły.

MISATO  
Macie rację, musicie solidnie po tym wszystkim odpocząć. Chodźcie, stawiam obiad.

SHINJI i ASUKA (podskakując z radości)  
HURRA! MISATO NIE BĘDZIE GOTOWAĆ!

Przez następnych kilka dni Shinji i Asuka byczą się totalnie i nie spieszą się do nowych testów dr Akagi. Oboje odsypiają wszystkie te niezwykłe wrażenia, zbierają siły, bawią się z Pen Penem i ogólnie niczym się nie przejmują. Po tygodniu jednakże Misato stwierdza, że wystarczy już tego dobrego i że najwyższy czas wracać do swoich zajęć

Kwatera główna NERV'u, pokój kontrolny. Trwają testy, których przeznaczenie znane jest tylko Ritsuko

RITSUKO (do Misato)  
Cieszę się, że udało się przywrócić ich do używalności, ale martwi mnie stan Shinji'ego. Wszystkie jego odczyty są dzisiaj jakieś dziwne i zupełnie nie przypominają jego zwyczajowych wskazań. Myślałam, że to może przez te wszystkie wydarzenia, ale odczyty Asuki mieszczą się w normie. Dziwne…

MISATO (robiąc zaskoczoną minę)  
Nie mam pojęcia, czemu tak jest. Nie zauważyłam niczego niezwykłego.

RITSUKO  
No trudno, kończymy. Gotowi do wyłączenia systemów?

MAYA (zerkając od monitora do monitora)  
Tak jest.

MAKOTO (gładząc klawisze w podobny sposób, jak kowboj gładzi kolbę rewolweru)  
Tak jest.

AOBA (odstawiając na bok parujący kubek kawy)  
Tak jest.

RITSUKO  
Aoba, czy ty niczego się nie nauczyłeś? Miałeś nie wnosić napojów!

AOBA  
Ale to nie jest Dr Pepper, tylko zwykła kawa, którą, pragnę przypomnieć, sama pani pije w dużych ilościach, a poza tym mówiła pani o napojach, a kawa to nie jest zwykły napój, tylko coś wyższego stopnia, coś więcej, o czym powinna pani doskonale wie…

PLUSK!

AOBA  
Ups!

Bzzzt! Bzzzzzt!

Ponownie robi się kompletnie ciemno i wszystko się zatrzymuje

RITSUKO (z furią w głosie)  
AOBA, TY KRETYNIE!

FUYUTSUKI (z rezygnacją)  
Pójdę zakręcić.

AOBA (piorunem rejterując z pokoju)  
A ja wymienię bezpiecznik.

MISATO (ciężko wzdychając)  
Tak to już jest – możesz zapomnieć o Prawie Murphy'ego, ale ono nie zapomni o tobie…

SHINJI  
Co się znowu stało?

RITSUKO (gniewnie)  
To znowu Aoba, tym razem kawę rozlał. Przyrzekam, jak go w swoje ręce dostanę, to na go noszach wyniosą. A swoją drogą, Shinji, to dlaczego masz dziś takie dziwne odczyty?

SHINJI  
Jakie odczyty?

RITSUKO  
No jak to jakie, z testów! Ale ale, zaraz, chwileczkę! Co ty tutaj robisz, zamiast w Entry Plug'u siedzieć?

SHINJI  
No, szczerze mówiąc to trochę się spóźniłem, bo Pen Pena szukałem. Zapodział mi się gdzieś.

Wraca zasilanie, włączają się światła oraz urządzenia. Na środku pokoju stoi Shinji, w swoich zwyczajowych ciuszkach

RITSUKO  
Momencik, jestem pewna że widziałam, jak wchodzisz do Entry Plug'u i że miałeś na sobie Plug Suit! Maya, dawaj łączność z Plug'ami!

MAYA (naciskając coś na konsolecie)  
Tak jest! Chwileczkę… Entry Plug numer jeden nie odpowiada!

RITSUKO  
Dawaj Asukę!

MAYA (naciskając inne coś)  
Tak jest!

Na ekranie pojawia się nieco zdezorientowane oblicze Asuki

MISATO  
Znowu mieliśmy drobny wypadek. Wszystko u ciebie w porządku, Asuka?

ASUKA  
Quak? Quak quak quak!

**Koniec**

Skończone : 01.05.2004 o 01:11  
Ostatnia poprawka : 09.03.2006 o 12:16  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl

W tekście wykorzystałem:  
-„Neon Genesis Evanjellydonut" (Andrew Huang)  
-„Władca Pierścieni" (John Ronald Reuel Tolkien)  
-„Księżniczka Mononoke"  
-„Sailor Moon Stupid" (Kevin Bruner)  
-uniwersalny przepis kulinarny mojego wujka  
-Bond, James Bond  
-„Jam Łasica"  
-„Sceny z życia smoków" (Beata Krupska)  
-moja nauczycielka historii  
-„Casus stochastyczny" (M3n747)  
-„Gendou Access Memory" (M3n747)  
-„Mortal Kombat 3"  
-Indianie i helikoptery, czyli Apache vs Commanche  
-świecowanie uszu metodą Indian Hopi  
-„Zabójcza broń 4"  
-„Piwem i mieczem" (Duch Serchi)  
-wspomnienia z Kaszpirowskiego  
-„12 prac Asteriksa"  
-„Jeż Jerzy"  
-„Magija w teorii i praktyce" (Aleister Crowley)  
-„Żywot Briana" i Narodowy Front Judei (nie mylić z Judejskim Frontem Narodowym - zdrajcy!)  
-„Garfield"  
Konsultacja w zakresie języka rosyjskiego - moja Mama

Koncepcja wymieniania rzeczy użytych w ficu (C) by Kaworu (BM)


End file.
